Mi vida con quién?
by friidaaa
Summary: "-Así que no nos hemos afeitado esta mañana?.- Hermione se acerco al oído del rubio y susurro.- Genial, me agrada la sensación de picor entre mis muslos.- quién era esa Hermione, esos niños y donde se habia levantado esa mañana?" Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Como pueden notar Friidaaa no puede NO tener una historia pendiente en asi que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de una mini historia que segun yo tendrá como 3 o 4 capítulos. Casi._

**Disclaimer: Draco, HErmione no son míos, los niños sí. Robalos y te maldeciré por siempre. Robale a Jk Rowling y probablemente te demandará.**_  
_

**Mi vida con quién?**

-Papi, Papi, Papi!- Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba esa molesta voz a lo lejos, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte.- Papi!- Draco tomo una almohada y se la coloco sobre la cabeza. El rubio escucho una pequeña risa y sintió como una pequeña mano le abría el ojo derecho. Draco se levanto molesto.

-Ya, ya, que jodidos quieres?- El rubio miro a la creatura que le estaba privando del sueño. Era una pequeña niña de no más de seis años. Tenía enorme ojos color celeste y el cabello largo, lacio y rubio. Draco se le quedo mirando por un momento mientras la niña sonreía.

-Dijiste una mala palabra. Mamá se va a enojar.- Draco se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loca. Qué diablos hacia esta niña aquí, en su recamara? Después miro alrededor, no estaba en su recamara. Ni en la de la mansión ni en la de Hogwarts. El rubio devolvió la vista a la niña.

-Am, si. Mejor no decirle a tu madre. Por cierto, quien es tu madre?- La niña soltó una risita. A Draco nunca la habían gustado los niños pequeños, pero tenía que admitir que esa niña tenía cierto aire de ternura en ella. La niña subió a su regazo, le envolvió el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y le beso la mejilla.

-Pues mi mami es mi mami.- Draco simplemente asintió, no queriendo contrariar a la niña. Se sentía incomodo con el contacto tan intimo que le proporcionaba la niña, pero suponía que era normal entre ellos, ya que a ella le parecía lo más normal del mundo. El rubio le miro sus enormes ojos azules, que le recordaban a su madre.

-Tienes los ojos de mi madre.- dijo el rubio. La niña sonrió y asintió.

-Y mami dice que también tengo el cabello de la abuela Cissy. Pero no entiendo porque si abuela Cissy todavía tiene sus ojos y su cabello.- la pequeña frunció el ceño confundido y Draco sonrió. Se levanto de la cama, solo con unos pantalones del pijama puestos y la niña en brazos. Camino a donde creía que era el pasillo.

-A todo esto, cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el rubio. La niña soltó una risita, mientras colocaba ambas manitas en las mejillas del rubio y decía.

-Ay, papi. Mami decía que despertabas algo tontito en las mañanas pero no sabía que tanto.- Draco soltó una risotada que hizo reír aun más a la pequeña. El rubio bajo las escaleras aun con la niña en brazos y miro alrededor. Era una casa pequeña, Muggle por lo que veía, y hogareña. Porque diablos vivía en una casa así? Teniendo toda la fortuna y él estaba viviendo en una casa Muggle con su familia? Escucho unas risa que provenían de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá.

-Dentro de la cocina estaba sentado en la barra un pequeño niño de ocho años contándole algo a su madre mientras comía unos panqueques. El niño tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, así que Draco dedujo que era su hijo también. Junto al niño, sentada en una silla alta especial para niños pequeños había una niña de dos años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color azul acero. Draco sonrió al ver que la pequeña trataba de coger un pedazo de panque con su pequeño tenedor de plástico.

-Y luego, el buscador atrapo la snitch justo antes de tocar el suelo. Fue genial mamá.- término el pequeño mientras se llevaba un pedazo de panque a la boca. La mujer rio.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Pero me gustaría que hubieras terminado tus deberes primero.- La mujer se volteo para acomodar un panque recién hecho en la pila de panques en medio de la barra. Y Draco no pudo estar más sorprendido.

Era Granger! Pero no la Granger del colegio. Esta era una mucho más desarrollada Granger. El cabello seguía siendo marrón pero ahora lo tenía recogido en una coleta simple, llevaba puesto un short pijama color rojo junto con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando vio que los bordes eran de color dorado, siempre una Gryffindor. No llevaba maquillaje mas no lo necesitaba. Se veía radiante. Podías vislumbrar sus caderas redondas, su cintura pequeña, sus piernas y su clavícula con el escote de la prenda. Está hecha toda una mujer.

Hermione levanto la vista y la poso en Draco y sonrió dulcemente.

-Pensé que tenía que mandar a Abraxas a levantarlos. Ya habían tardado mucho.- Draco se sorprendió al saber que su hijo se llamaba Abraxas. Se sorprendió mas cuando Hermione se acerco a él y le quito la niña de los brazos para colocarla en una silla junto a sus hermanos.- Necesitas comer señorita. Que dirá abuela Cissy si ve que nieta favorita está mal alimentada? No queremos que regañe a mami verdad?- La pequeña sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hermione le beso la cabeza y le sirvió un panque. Después de volteo hacia a Draco quien no le podía quitar la mirada de encima aun, no sabía si estaba mas asombrado de que estaba casado con Granger o de que Granger estaba como reina, y mucho mas después de tres hijos. Hermione se acerco a Draco y le acaricio la quijada con una mano y sonrió.

-Así que no nos hemos afeitado esta mañana?.- Hermione se acerco al oído del rubio y susurro.- Genial, me agrada la sensación de picor entre mis muslos.- Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Draco no pudo estar más sorprendido. No sabía si porque lo que acababa de decir Granger le había excitado de sobremanera o por que lo había dicho Granger. Esto era demasiado confuso. No había manera de que este fuera su vida.

-Hermione se acerco a Draco y le miro a los ojos, esperando su respuesta o algún comentario. Él siempre hacia un comentario cuando ella decía algo así. Draco se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

-Wow, quien diría que serias tan…fogosa, Granger.-Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Granger?- Draco sintió confundido. Acaso no era Granger? Claro que lo era, esos ojos marrones no los confundía por nada del mundo. Hermione sonrió de lado.- Nadie me llama Granger desde hace bastante. Creo que como te empeñabas tanto en decirles a todos que ahora soy Malfoy, había olvidado cómo se sentía que me llamaran por mi apellido de soltera.-Hermione sonrió y se acerco a Draco y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios.- y creo que sabes que tan…fogosa puedo llegar a ser.- Y le beso. Fue un beso perezoso, pero Draco podía sentir la pasión y el deseo que le imprimía la castaña. El rubio no sabía que alguien podía besar así, tan ardiente y dulce al mismo tiempo. Cuando se separaron Draco no pudo hacer más que sonreír idiotamente. Hermione se separo de él y sonrió también.- ven a comer o Abraxas lo comerá todo.-Hermione le tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia una silla junto a la pequeña sentada en la silla alta.

-Draco miro como batallaba para tomar una porción del panque con el pequeño tenedor. El rubio tomo el tenedor y le ofreció el pedazo en la boca. La pequeña sonrió y comió del tenedor de Draco. El rubio no pudo más que sonreír cuando la pequeña le alzo los brazos. El rubio la tomo y la sentó en su regazo. Todo eso de los niños simplemente le agradaba un poco, tal vez porque son sus hijos, y eran hermosos.

-Y tu cómo te llamas pequeña?- le pregunto el rubio a la niña en brazos.

-Jane!- grito la pequeña. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Su niña era pequeña y ya sabía decir su nombre. Algo bueno, aparte del sexo, debe de haber sacado del matrimonio con Granger. A lo mejor por eso se caso con ella. Después volvió la vista a los demás niños de la mesa y vio como la otra pequeña comía de su comida sola, y Abraxas estaba ya por su tercer panque.- y…de que estaban hablando antes de que llegáramos?.- El pequeño rubio sonrió, parecía emocionado con el tema.

-Estábamos hablando del partido de Quidicht de ayer papá.-Draco asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía que ayer lo había llevado a un partido.- aunque mamá no entiende mucho del tema, creo que es un tema de hombres.- Draco sonrió al ver como Hermione fruncía el ceño junto a él.

-Disculpa que algunos le temamos a la alturas y no le encontremos sentido a varios hombres sentados en escobas siguiendo una pequeña bolita dorada…

-Snitch, se llama Snitch , mamá.-dijo Abraxas. Hermione frunció más el ceño.

-Sé cómo se llama. Simplemente encuentro el Quidicht algo tonto.-Hermione pareció haber pronunciado alguna maldición imperdonable para Abraxas quien se sintió ofendido. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Es un deporte y tú eres una mujer. No a todas las mujeres les atrae le deporte. Mucho menos mirar el deporte.-Abraxas asintió y Hermione rodo los ojos.

-En el deporte hay chicos lindos.- Todos se voltearon a ver la pequeña niña tomando del su vaso con leche. El primero en hablar fue Abraxas.

-Grace, cuál es tu problema? Estamos hablando una enriquecedora conversación sobre Quidicht y tú dices algo sobre chicos lindos.- Grace rodo los ojos y Abraxas sonrió. Parecía que era una broma entre ellos o algo.- además sabes que a papá le molesta que hables de chicos.- Draco asintió.

-Tienes como seis años, por Merlín! No puedes pensar en chicos ahora, ni hasta que tengas 32 años. Después de los 32 se te está permitido salir con chicos. Y solo con los que tu madre y yo conozcamos, no queremos algún depravado detrás de nuestra niña.- Grace y Hermione rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Draco miro a Hermione sin poder creerlo.- Porque diablos no has tenido la plática con ella? Se supone que la madre es la que les da la plática…-Hermione sonrió.

-Tiene seis años Draco, el único hombre que adora y ama es a ti.- Draco sonrió satisfecho y miro a Grace quien seguía comiendo de su desayuno.

-Bien, y así se debe de quedar. Todos los hombres son malos…

-Hey!.- Protestaron Abraxas y Hermione. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Todos los hombres son malos excepto los Malfoy.- Abraxas sonrió satisfecho y Hermione frunció el ceño.- y los esos hombres solo quiere un cosa, y esa cosa…

-Creo que ya deberíamos cambiar de tema.- Grace asintió junto con Abraxas.

-No quiero tener la charla de las hormonas ahora, gracias.-Draco frunció el ceño, mas cuando supuso que su hijo ya sabía de dónde y cómo llegaban los bebes. El rubio miro a Jane, quien seguía batallando con su tenedor en su regazo.

-Tu si te quedaras con papá siempre verdad?.- Jane asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. El rubio le beso la frente y miro a sus otros hijos.- Deberían aprender de su hermana.-Hermione rio y los demás le siguieron poco después. El rubio comenzó a comer del plato que Hermione le había preparado aun con la bebe en su regazo. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que se escucho un llanto. El rubio levanto la ceja.

-Creo que ya se levanto.- dijo Abraxas con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Hermione sonrió y le paso una mano por el cabello al pequeño rubio.

-Yo iré.-Hermione se levanto y al pasar paso la mano por el pecho desnudo de Draco. El rubio la miro salir de la cocina y la castaña le guiño un ojo. Draco sonrió. Granger estaba más que satisfecha con su matrimonio, parecía como si verdaderamente le amara. Draco sonrió aun más ante esto.

-Te dije que se levantaría a esta hora.-dijo Abraxas y extendió la mano hacia Grace. Grace hizo un puchero con la boca y miro a su padre.

-Papi, dile a Abry que es grosero cobrarle a las damitas.-Draco sonrió un poco. Su hija era toda una Slytheryn. Ella sabía exactamente como tratar de manipular la situación a su favor. Le encantaba.

-No me digas Abry, ya te dije que me llamo Abraxas.-El pequeño rubio frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Aby!.- Grito Jane. Draco y Grace sonrieron mientras Abraxas fruncía aun más el ceño. La pequeña Jane aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas y comenzó a moverse inquieta en el regazo de Draco. El rubio la acomodo mejor sobre él, pero ella solo le estiro los brazos a Abraxas. Abraxas rodo los ojos y la miro severo.

-No te sostendré hasta que digas Abraxas.- Jane seguía estirando los brazos hacia su hermano mientras saltaba inquieta en el regazo de Draco, quien solo miraba la escena.- Di mi nombre completo y te sostengo.

-Aby.-dijo la pequeña castaña mientras seguía con sus brazos alzados. Abraxas negó con la cabeza y siguió con su comida. Los ojos de Jane comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella comenzó a sollozar. Draco frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo.

-Cuál es el problema? Tu hermana quiere que la sostengas y tu simplemente la ignoras por que no sabe pronunciar tu nombre?- Abraxas miro a su padre.

-Mi nombre no es Aby, creo que ya es hora de que empiece a enseñarse a hablar correctamente no?.- Draco le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ok, te diré algo que te servirá para toda la vida Abraxas.-el rubio coloco a Jane de modo que ella estaba llorando con la cabeza escondida en el hombro de su padre. Grace y Abraxas miraban a su padre.- Siempre, al final, lo único que queda es la familia. Siempre. No importa cuál sea la situación, ellos siempre estarán ahí. Ahora, por alguna razón tu hermana te ama a pesar de que te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota con ella. Es tu hermana, y si sigues con esa actitud, cuando ella sea exitosa como sé que lo será, no quiero que estén en malos términos. Créeme, no hay nada peor que estar peleado con tu propia familia así que, te recomiendo que te empieces a comportar como un caballero que estoy seguro que tu madre y yo criamos y trates bien a tus hermanas.- Abraxas asintió y Grace sonrió de oreja a oreja al no haber sido la regañada. Draco miro a Grace.- Si apuestas y pierdes tienes que pagar. Al igual si das tu palabra. Eres una Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que tu madre te ha enseñado mejor que eso.- Grace asintió quitando su sonrisa. Draco no sabía por qué se comportaba así con ellos. El sabía que era su padre, pero comportarse tan paternal con ellos era extraño. Quería que ellos tuvieran una mejor vida que él, que ellos supieran que lo más importantes es la familia como su madre le había inculcado a él. Quería que ellos se tuvieran entre ellos, así como él nunca tuvo un hermano. Draco iba a volver a hablar cuando vislumbro a Hermione con una pequeña en brazos. Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-La pequeña tenía los ojos azules llorosos y el cabello castaño claro. Desde su lugar Draco podía vislumbrar las largas pestañas de la pequeña. Hermione sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa idiota adornando el rostro de su marido. Camino hacia él y le frunció el ceño cuando vio que Jane había llorado.

-Porque lloro Jane? Draco, gritaste? Sabes que ella odia que grites.-Draco quito la vista de la niña que Hermione traía en brazos para mirarla ceñudo.

-Que te hace pensar que fui yo. Fue Abraxas que no la quiso sostener.-Hermione miro a Abraxas quien comía con la cabeza baja.

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, Abraxas. Entiende que Aby es un apodo de cariño de tus hermanas hacia ti.- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla junto a Draco quién seguía con Jane en su regazo.

-Aun así no me gusta que me llamen Aby.- se quejo el pequeño rubio.

-Y a mí no me gusta que me llames "rubia" o "simio molesto".- se quejo de vuelta Grace. Abraxas sonrió.

-Pero tú si eres rubia y eres un simio molesto.- Grace le sonrió de vuelta.

-Pues entonces tú eres Aby.- dijo Grace triunfante. Draco sonrió ante la interacción de sus hijos. Podías notar cómo se molestaban entre ellos como hermanos normales pero veías como se querían. Podrías sentir el cariño en esa casa, como flotaba en el ambiente. Y Draco sabía que era gracias a Hermione. Podrías ver como la castaña amaba a sus hijos, a su hogar y a él. Lo notaba en los ojos. Hermione miro a Draco y cuando vio que el rubio le estaba mirando sonrió y agacho la cabeza de vuelta a su hija pequeña que estaba comiendo pedazos pequeños de panqueque. Draco sonrió. Le gustaba un poco ese ambiente, tal vez es por eso que la casa es algo pequeña, para sentir más el amor? Que importaba. Lo único que Draco sabía es que le gustaba un poco esta vida. Lo único que le hacía falta era…

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar lavamos el plato y nos metemos a bañar…La abuela Narcisa quiere ver a sus nietos hoy.- Draco le miro sorprendido. Su madre le apoyaba en su matrimonio con Hermione…y por lo visto amaba a sus nietos.- Y nada de magia involuntaria Abraxas, te estoy mirando desde aquí.- El rubio sonrió.

-Pero maaaa…

* * *

_Awwwww. Bueno, este es el inicio de una mini historia. Pueden formular sus teorías al respecto. :) Como notaron Frida necesita una historia pendiente aquí en FF o no puede vivir a gusto. Asi que..._

_En el final de Cásate me dejaron varios reviews diciendo que les habia gustado el lado familiar de Draco y Hermione. Bien, les adelanto que en esta historia verán el lado familiar de ambos. Y además, frida tiene historia en proceso sobre algo parecido. Pero ya verán después. _

_Les gustó? Pueden decirlo en el review. Incluso pueden escoger el nombre de la pequeñita :)_

_ME largo. Atte: friidaaa (12 junio 2O1O)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, capítulo 2 arriba. Leanlo y nos vemos abajo._

Disclaimer: NADA es mío, excepto por los niños. Todo es de Rowling.

**Capítulo 2: Visitando a Narcisa.**

Draco estaba junto a su familia fuera de la casa donde había vivido toda su infancia, pero era casi irreconocible. El jardín que él conocía sin vida, tétrico y solo con una entrada para coches sobriamente instalada ya no existía. Ahora estaba remplazado por un fino pasto color verde cortado, flores junto a la puerta y debajo de las ventanas inferiores, arboles alrededor de la entrada para coches y una majestuosa fuente justo enfrente de la entrada. El rubio se encontraba maravillado, volteo a ver a Hermione solo para encontrarla con su hija más pequeña en brazos como si nada. Draco pensó que era normal ya que Hermione nunca había estado en su casa cuando él vivía ahí. El rubio acomodó a su pequeña Jane en brazos y se acerco a la puerta. Abraxas iba a tocar el timbre cuando Grace habló.

-Yo, yo, yo. Yo quiero tocar el timbre.- dijo dando pequeños saltitos hacia el timbre instalado en la pared. Draco sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hija y Hermione soltó una risa.

-Bien, puedes tocar el timbre Grace.- dijo Hermione acariciándole el cabello lacio. Grace sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un pequeño gritito. Abraxas rodo lo ojos y se vio jalado hacia abajo por Grace. El pequeño rubio se agacho permitiendo que Grace se subiera a su espalda para poder alcanzar el timbre. La pequeña rubia toco el timbre emocionada y se bajo de la espalda de su hermano. Abraxas se acomodo la playera y se alzó de nuevo. Se escucharon tacones resonando en mármol dentro de la mansión y la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una rubia vestida elegantemente con un hermoso vestido informal color turquesa que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Narcisa abrió los brazos a ver a todos.

-Por Merlín ya llegaron! Como están mis nietos favoritos?.- los niños soltaron una pequeña risa y Narcisa sonrió aun mas. El rubio miró como su madre tomaba en brazos a Grace y le besaba la mejilla, fascinado.

-Somos tus únicos nietos abuela.- dijo Abraxas con una sonrisa en la boca esperando su turno para saludar a la abuela.

-Y no puedo pedir unos más hermosos.- dijo Narcisa fascinada con sus nietos.-como esta mi damita?.- dijo bajando a Grace de sus brazos. Grace contesto con un quedo "bien" y le sonrió. Narcisa abrazo a Abraxas que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.- y mi niño? Alguien me contó que fuiste a un partido de Quidicht ayer.- dijo Narcisa. El pequeño asintió emocionado. Narcisa sonrió y miró a Jane que estaba aplaudiendo con sus manitas y sonriendo. Narcisa la tomo en brazos y le beso el cabello castaña con chinos.- y mi tierna bebe.- dijo a Jane, quien le tomo de las mejillas y le besó la nariz. Narcisa sonrió complacida.- Como estas, amor?- dijo saludando de beso al rubio. Draco sonrió volviendo a tomar a Jane en brazos.

-Tu como me ves, madre?.- Narcisa le acaricio la mejilla.

-Pues te veo más sano de lo normal.- dijo golpeándole en el abdomen. El rubio frunció el ceño. Le estaba llamando gordo? A él? Hermione soltó una risa. Narcisa le saludo en la mejilla a Hermione y tomo en brazos a la bebe.- y como está mi hermosa Emma?- La bebe soltó una risa que hizo sonreír a todos. Narcisa miro a Hermione.- Te veo más delgada, querida.- dijo haciéndoles pasar. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-A ella le dices que esta delgada y a mi gordo. En que jodido mundo vine a caer?.- Tanto Hermione como Narcisa le golpearon en el brazo. Abraxas y Grace tendieron la mano hacia su padre.- Que?.- les miro confundido Draco. Hermione sonrió.

-Dijiste una mala palabra, les debes un dólar.- dijo sonriendo burlona. El rubio le miro incrédulo.

-Quien en el mundo invento esa regla tan tonta?- Hermione sonrió aun mas.

-Fuiste tú, para evitar que Zabinni siguiera maldiciendo en la casa. Más cuando la primera palabra de Grace fue "mierda".- El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Esto va a disminuirse de su fondo para cuando sean mayores. Y cuando sean mayores de edad y no puedan comprarse una departamento decente y nos pidan ayuda yo diré: "Oh, todo esto es culpa suya" y me reiré. – dijo dándoles un dólar a cada uno de sus bolsillos. Los niños sonrieron y corrieron al patio. Jane extendió la mano también. El rubio rodo los ojos y le puso un billete en la mano que ella arrugo y tiro al suelo. Jane se librero de los brazos de Draco y tomo el billete de nuevo, lo volvió a lanzar y de nuevo fue por él.

-Yo creo que es una muy buena regla.- dijo Narcisa aun con la pequeña Emma e brazos.- haber si quedándote en bancarrota aprendes a hablar bien.- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Tengo un vocabulario extenso.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y Draco le paso el hombro por encima de los hombros de Hermione. Narcisa sonrió.

-Parece que cada vez que vienen, traen más niños.- dijo meciendo a Emma en sus brazos quien se había quedado dormida. Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-No puedo decir que no lo he estado intentando.- dijo el rubio volviéndose a encoger de hombros, provocando que Hermione se volviera a golpear levemente ahora en el abdomen. El rubio sonrió, satisfecho. Le gustaba este ambiente con la castaña. El rubio le beso el cabello y apretó su agarre contra ella.

-Me alegra. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ustedes dos tratando de tener bebes… por más extraño que eso suene.- Hermione se rio quedamente y el rubio sonrió.

-Donde están los niños?- pregunto el rubio viendo a Jane aun persiguiendo su billete en el suelo de la casa. Narcisa sonrió.

-Probablemente en el patio con Severus. Desde que le compró a Abraxas una escoba para cuando viniera aquí, no pueden dejar de estar sobre ella todo el tiempo.- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Que hace Severus aquí?- Narcisa le miro confundida.

-Como que qué hace aquí? Aquí vive. Gracias a Merlín, le permitieron viajar diariamente a Hogwarts para que pudiera seguir con su trabajo y que yo pudiera verlo.- dijo Narcisa a Hermione. La castaña asintió con la cabeza escuchando a la rubia. Draco frunció el ceño. Que coños tendría que estar haciendo Snape en casa de su madre? El rubio miro confundido a Hermione quien seguía hablando con Narcisa. Draco vio encima de la chimenea una foto de la boda de su madre con Snape. CON SNAPE. Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

-Te casaste con Severus?- gritó Draco. Hermione le golpeó el brazo ligeramente ya que Emma comenzó a llorar. El rubio desfrunció el ceño y miro a su madre y a Hermione con ojos de disculpa. Hermione se levantó del sillón junto al rubio y tomo a Emma en brazos, quién inmediatamente paró de llorar y se acomodó en el pecho de Hermione. Narcisa miró a Draco reprobatoriamente.

-Como si no supieras que Emma es una pesadilla cuando la levantan.- el rubio rodo los ojos. Obviamente no lo sabía. No sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo él ahí. Narcisa miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.- estás muy extraño el día de hoy, Draco.- el rubio suspiro. Iba a contestar cuando lo interrumpió Grace quien venía corriendo del patio con el cabello revuelto.

-Papi, me caí y se hizo feo mi cabello.- dijo poniendo un puchero. Draco comenzaba a sospechar que con ese puchero de todos sus hijos eran como lo convencían para lograr cosas.- me lo arreglas?- dijo sonriendo. El rubio suspiro. En su vida había hecho un peinado a una niña. Draco asintió y Grace se volteó, exponiendo su largo cabello rubio y lacio. Draco sostuvo el cabello con ambas manos y comenzó a tratar de acomodarlo para hacer una cola alta. Si las mujeres lo hacían porque él no? Grace le dio la liga a su papá para que sostuviera el cabello y Draco lo enredo como pudo. Grace sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.- Gracias papi.- Draco sonrió, esa niña tenía a todos comiendo de su mano.

-Estás raro.- dijo Narcisa. No era una pregunta, era un hecho. El rubio miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido. Solo estaban ellos dos en la sala ya que Hermione se había llevado a Emma al jardín junto a sus hermanos y Severus. Podría confiar en ella? Podría contarle a su madre que no sabía qué diablos hacia ahí? Su madre le creería?

-Es solo que…me siento extraño hoy.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Narcisa le miro sospechosamente.

-Tú nunca estás raro. Mucho menos enfrente de tu familia, Draco.- dijo también como un hecho. El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello frustrado.

-Es solo que…no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, madre.- dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Narcisa soltó sonrió.

-Nunca lo has sabido Draco. Gracias a Merlín tienes a Hermione a tu lado. Serias un desastre sin ella.- dijo Narcisa sonriendo. El rubio le miro.

-Si, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a…- el rubio suspiro. Como explicarle a su madre que tan solo el día de ayer estaba en Hogwarts con 17 años?.- Me refiero a…alguna vez te has preguntado como llegaste a cierto lugar cuando solo ayer estabas en otro?.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Oh, por Merlín! Draco…- Narcisa se sentó junto al rubio y le coloco una mano en la mejilla.- amor, apenas tienes 33 años, no es un momento como para tener una crisis de identidad.- El rubio frunció el ceño. De que estaba hablando su madre?.

-De que estás hablando?.- dijo lo más calmado que pudo. Narcisa le sonrió.

-Ya eres muy viejo para la crisis de los 30 y muy joven aún para la de los 40, por favor. Contrólate y hazle la vida más fácil a Hermione que ella ya tiene a los niños para lidiar.- dijo aun con la sonrisa. Draco enarco una ceja.

-Ok…-dijo no sabiendo que mas podría agregar.-lo tomaré en cuenta cuando tenga alguna crisis.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bien.- dijo Narcisa simplemente. El rubio le miro.

-A lo que yo me refería es…no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca has tenido dudas sobre como llegaste a algún lugar o tiempo de tu vida?- Narcisa le frunció el ceño.

-Estas dónde estás porqué te lo mereces Draco.- el rubio rodo los ojos. Su madre nunca entendería a lo que se refería.-Ya hemos pasado por esto, cariño. Donde sentías que no podías tener tanta felicidad, que algo malo pasaría. Y sí, si paso pero hay que dejarlo ir, amor.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Que paso? A que te refieres?-pregunto el rubio. Que había pasado que era tan malo? Y porque Narcisa hablaba de ello como si fuera algo prohibido?

-No seré yo quien traiga ese tema de vuelta.- dijo Narcisa. El rubio la miro confundido.

-Está bien Narcisa.- dijo Hermione entrando a la sala.

-Y los niños?.- pregunto el rubio. Hermione se sentó junto al rubio y le coloco la mano en la rodilla.

-Están en el patio, con Severus.- el rubio asintió. Narcisa se levanto de su lugar y se fue al patio con los niños. Hermione se quedo con el rubio.

-Que sucede Draco?.- dijo con ojos preocupados. Ella sabía que algo le sucedía al rubio. Draco la miró. Sí, había cambiado físicamente pero por dentro seguía siendo la Hermione del colegio de la que Potter y Weasley presumían. Era maternal y terca y bondadosa y sexy y bonita y era ella. Draco pensó que lo que hubiera hecho para poder terminar junto a ella necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo cuando regresara…si es que regresaba algún día.- Draco?.- pregunto de nuevo Hermione. El rubio suspiro.

-No es nada, Hermione.- dijo reconfortándola el rubio. Draco le iba a pasar el brazo por los hombros cuando Hermione le golpeó la mano.

-No me digas ese "no es nada, Hermione" cuando sabemos que si hay algo. No me mientas.- dijo molesta la castaña. El rubio sonrió. Oh, sí seguía siendo Hermione Granger.

-En serio no es nada.- dijo sonriendo. Hermione le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú crees que no me doy cuenta, que estoy ocupada en otras cosas pero no. Sé que algo pasa. Sé que hay algo que me estas ocultando. Te conozco.- dijo Hermione acusatoriamente. EL rubio le miró con una ceja enarcada.- Todo está pasando de nuevo.- dijo en voz baja. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Que está pasando de nuevo?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione miro su regazo. EL rubio le tomo de la barbilla y vio como la castaña lloraba. El rubio le limpio con el pulgar las lágrimas. No sabía porque pero no le gustaba verla llorar. Se veía tan vulnerable y tan erróneo. Se supone que no debía llorar.

-Todo. Todo está pasando de nuevo. Tú crees que no vi como te sentías fuera de lugar en la mañana en la mesa? Como mirabas a los niños como si no los reconocieras? Como si no quisieras estar ahí? O como me mirabas a mí…como si no supieras quien era. No me tomaste de la mano. Sé que es estúpido pero siempre lo haces. Siempre. Todo el tiempo. Antes siempre tenías que estar tocándome en algún momento. El día de hoy no. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo notas.- Hermione comenzó a hipar y Draco la tomo por la cadera y la sentó en su regazo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hermione acomodo la cabeza en el cuello de la camisa y el rubio solo la sostuvo.

-Hermione no tenía idea…

-Eso es lo peor, que no tenías idea, Draco. No quiero volver a pasar por esto otra vez. No cuando somos tan felices. No puedes hacerme pasar por esto otra vez, Draco Malfoy.- el rubio le beso la frente.

-No lo pasaras. Lo juro.- el rubio no tenía idea sobre que estaba hablando Hermione pero si tenía idea de una cosa: ella no lo volvería a pasar. Hermione se calmo en el regazo de Draco y el rubio le miro el rostro.- No deberías llorar, no está bien.- Hermione asintió y le beso la mandíbula.- si no supiera mejor diría que estas embarazada.- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Hermione rió nerviosa y escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio. Draco le miro curioso.- Hermione…- dijo levantándole el rostro. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Has arruinado la sorpresa Draco.- dijo golpeándole ligeramente el abdomen. El rubio le miro sorprendido.- siempre arruinas las sorpresas. Siempre. Sabes cuánto me costó planear como decírtelo? Draco, eres…- el rubio la calló con un beso. No sabía porque pero el hecho de saber que Hermione estaba embarazada le encantaba. Hermione le devolvió el beso, rendida.

-Hey, hey, hay niños en la casa.- dijo Narcisa desde la puerta. El rubio abrazo a la castaña y se paro del sillón junto con Hermione y fue hacia Narcisa.

-Voy a ser papá.- dijo abrazando a su madre. Narcisa soltó un gritito emocionada. El rubio pensó que ese era el momento más emocionante de toda su jodida vida. Y eso que apenas tenía 17 años…o algo así. Snape entró con Emma en brazos y los niños a su lado desde el patio. Todos viendo la escena confundidos.

-Mamá… que pasa?- pregunto Abraxas. Draco soltó a Narcisa pero aun tenia a la castaña cargada. El rubio miro a Hermione.

-Les decimos?.- pregunto el rubio emocionado. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Me compraran una escoba, por fin?.- pregunto emocionado Abraxas.

-Oh, oh, oh me compraron mi juego de té?.- pregunto emocionada Grace dando saltitos. Hermione se echo a reír.

-Perrito!- grito Jane aplaudiendo con sus manitas. El rubio sonrió.

-Bueno…casi. Pero no…-dijo mirando a Abraxas.- No…- dijo ahora mirando a Grace.- y no se…- dijo mirando a Jane, quien sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo.- algo mucho mejor.

-No hay nada mejor que un perrito.- dijo Grace con un puchero. El rubio asintió.

-Van a tener un hermanito.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Jane soltó un gritito y continuo aplaudiendo sus manitas pero Draco no creía que entendiera lo que significaba un hermano nuevo. Abraxas sonrió.

-Espero que sea un niño.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, que sea un niño y lo cambiamos por Abraxas.- dijo Grace sonriendo. Abraxas frunció el ceño.

-No, mejor un niño y un perrito y se los cambiamos por Grace.- dijo sonriendo de lado. Grace le saco la lengua.

-Mi papi nunca me cambiaría. Soy su princesa, tonto.- dijo burlona. El rubio sonrió.

-Bien, entonces que sea una princesa nueva menos molesta y la cambiamos por Grace.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya niños, no cambiaremos a nadie.- dijo Draco tomando en brazos a Emma quien sonreía a Jane por el ruido que emitía. El rubio aun no bajaba a Hermione.

-Pero paaaa…

* * *

_awwww. Honestamente no me gustó el capítulo pero fué lo que salió. No lo pensaba subir o terminar hoy pero me enfermé y no fuí a trabajar entonces tenia TODO el día libre y que mejor que escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y los veo en el siguiente cap._

_Alguién me pidió una continuación de Cásate si puedes, o de perdido un Outtakes, con los niños y asi. Aún lo estoy pensando,no quiero ser de esas persona que hacen la continuacion, y luego la continuacion de la continuacion y nunca se acaba la historia. Asi que no sé. Lo veré._

_Me largo._

_atte: friidaaa (lunes 21 de junio 2O1O 8:56 pm)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dos actualizaciones en un día! Alguien debe de estar muriendo o algo, porque esto nunca pasa :P_

**Disclaimer:**** Todo es de Rowling excepto lo que es mío. El plagio es un robo, quieres de verdad ser un ladrón? Eso pensé.**

**Capítulo 3: De nuevo en casa.**

El rubio se bajo del auto familiar y rodeo el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Hermione y a sus hijos. Hermione le sonrió, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajo del vehículo con cuidado. El rubio vigilaba como Grace se bajaba del auto y como Abraxas removía a Jane de su sillita especial. El rubio tomó a Emma también de su sillita acomodándola en su brazo. Abraxas bajo a Jane del auto y se dirigieron a la casa. Draco cerró el vehículo y acomodo a Emma quien estaba dormitando en su hombro. Hermione paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio y el rubio la abrazo por los hombros, ambos caminando hacia la entrada de su hogar que los niños habían abierto previamente. Cuando entraron por la puerta de la casa, Hermione tomó a Emma en brazos y beso la mandíbula del rubio.

-La pondré a dormir, regreso en un momento.- dijo sonriendo Hermione. El rubio asintió. Hermione subió las escaleras dejando al rubio solo en el recibidor. Draco camino hacia la sala y se recostó en el sillón, paso las manos por su cabello y suspiro. Amaba ese lugar. Amaba como se sentía querido por los niños, como Abraxas le miraba con cierto aire de admiración, como Grace le derretía con tan solo un puchero, como Jane le miraba con dulzura y Emma, su risa le hacía sentirse feliz. Pero Hermione…Hermione hacia que todo valiera la pena. Le hacía sentirse amado, feliz como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse antes. El rubio no sabía cómo jodidos había llegado ahí pero no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que si ese sería su futuro, él lo recibiría con gran gusto. Necesitaba saber que había cambiado para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora. El rubio sintió un peso encima y abrió los ojos que había cerrado previamente. Hermione se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y le miraba curiosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En qué piensas dragón?- pregunto la castaña. El rubio sonrió. Le encantaba como Hermione parecía cómoda siendo intima con él. Obviamente era porque estaban casados, pero era difícil superarlo.

-Nada en especial.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La castaña sonrió también.

-Es verdad que les piensas comprar un perro a los niños?- pregunto la castaña con los ojos curiosos. El rubio se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría. Aun tenemos algo de dinero en Gringotts?- Pregunto el rubio sonriendo. De hecho quería saber que había pasado con su fortuna. Hermione se echo a reír y se recostó sobre le rubio, colocando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio.

-Ay amor.-dijo besándole el cuello. El rubio sonrió.- Tienes dinero para comprarles una mascota de cada tipo a cada uno. Aunque no creo que eso sea conveniente, abraxas pediría un Dragón y no estamos para eso con un nuevo bebe en camino.- el rubio sonrió, obviamente su hijo querría un dragón.

-Entonces porqué si tenemos tanto dinero vivimos aquí? Y porque dices "tienes dinero…" es tenemos dinero, Granger.- dijo el rubio pasándole un brazo por la cadera, abrazándola a su cuerpo. Hermione suspiro.

-Ya habíamos discutido lo de la casa, Draco. Queremos que los niños vivan bien pero no extravagantes. Eso lo decidimos desde que nos casamos.- dijo la castaña. El rubio miró encima de la chimenea la foto de su boda. Hermione estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes muy sencillo y el rubio vestía solo una playera blanca y pantalón de lino. Fue una boda de playa ya que se veía en el fondo el atardecer.- además no necesitamos una casa tan grande, en esta cabemos muy bien. Cada uno de los niños tiene su habitación con baño. Eso es lo que nos interesa. No sabes cómo tendremos que lidiar con Grace de adolecente.-dijo la castaña suspirando.- además ese dinero de Gringotts es tuyo, es tu herencia.- dijo la castaña acomodándose sobre le rubio mejor. Draco frunció el ceño.

-No has escuchado de la expresión "lo que es mío es tuyo"? bueno esa expresión se aplica en nuestro matrimonio. Además el dinero que gano tanto en mi trabajo como mi herencia es para ustedes. Sin ustedes el dinero no valdría la pena.- dijo el rubio besándole los cabellos. Hermione asintió.

-No puedo creer que esté embarazada de nuevo.- dijo la castaña emocionada. Draco sonrió.

-A mí no me sorprende. Solo mírame, soy un semental.- dijo el rubio. Hermione rio y le golpeo el estomago. El rubio rio con ella.

-Puedes creer que por fin tengamos la familia que queríamos?- dijo la castaña. El rubio solo asintió.- Hace diez años parecía todo tan imposible.- dijo la castaña en un susurro. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione suspiro.

-No creo que tengamos que hablar de eso. No hoy cuando somos tan felices.- dijo susurrando de nuevo. Draco comprendió que ese era el tema que tan duro que habían sacado en casa de su madre. El rubio estaba aun más intrigado.

-Exactamente por eso tenemos que hablar de eso, Hermione. Sí, somos felices, pero pretendiendo que nada paso solo esta opacando nuestra felicidad.- dijo en voz baja. Hermione hundió mas su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, asintiendo.

-Es solo que aun duele sabes?.- dijo con voz débil. El rubio asintió acariciándole levemente la cadera con su mano. Hermione respiro hondo.- te amo, Draco.- dijo a castaña besándole la mandíbula. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo besándole los labios lentamente. Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba la seguridad de la castaña, quien le devolvía el beso fervientemente. Al rubio aun le sorprendía como podía sentir todo los sentimientos de Hermione en un solo beso.

-Giuuuuuuu.- dijo Grace sentada en la mesita de café frente al sillón. El rubio sonrió y beso de nuevo a Hermione en los labios. Hermione soltó una risa.

-Papi se está comiendo a mami.- dijo Jane aplaudiendo. El rubio sonrió aún más.

-No se la está comiendo, simplemente la esta besando.- dijo Abraxas quien venía entrando a la sala con un vasito entrenador que le tendió a Jane. Jane sonrió y le abrazo la pierna al pequeño rubio antes de tomar de su vasito.

-Así es como se besa?-pregunto Grace curiosa. Draco asintió.

-Así es, pero solo se pueden besar los que están casados.- Hermione rió y le pico las costillas.

-Hay unos niños en la escuela que se besan y no están casados.- dijo Grace como si nada. Draco frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione.

-A qué clase de escuela de la perdición los estamos enviando?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione rio y le beso de nuevo levemente.

-A la mejor del país, según tus estadísticas y estudios.- dijo con burla. El rubio bufo.

-Pues esos niños se van a llenar de enfermedades para cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad…y luego morirán.- dijo serio el rubio. Hermione rio de nuevo.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Abraxas. Hermione asintió.

-Quieren comer ahora o en la casa de la abuela Weasley?- pregunto la castaña. Los niños gritaron al unisonó "con la abuela" y Hermione sonrió.

-Bien, el que tenga que cambiarse, hágalo ahora o vista lo que trae puesto para siempre.- dijo acomodándose de nuevo en el cuerpo de Draco.

-Yo ya estoy linda.- dijo Grace sonriendo. Abraxas rodo los ojos.

-"yo ya estoy linda".- imito a su hermana con voz aguda. Grace le miro ceñuda.

-Se tido.- dijo Jane mostrando su playera color lila con una mancha de jugo en medio. Hermione se iba a levantar cuando Draco dijo.

-Yo la cambio.- el rubio se levanto del sillón colocando a Hermione de nuevo ahí y tomo en brazos a Jane. Ambos subieron las escaleras y el rubio miro el pasillo. Cuál era el jodido cuarto de su niña?- Jane cuál es tu cuarto?- pregunto a la niña. Jane sonrió y señalo en segundo a la derecha. El rubio entro por la puerta y encontró un cuarto de colores pastel. Había rosa, verde, lila y amarillo. Era femenino. Draco bajo a Jane y la pequeña fue directo al closet, abrió las puerta y entró. El rubio se quedo de pie ahí en medio del cuarto no sabiendo que hacer. Jane salió del closet con un vestido de flores en la mano y se lo tendió al rubio.

-Ete.- dijo señalando el vestido. El rubio lo tomo y lo miro.

-Quieres usar este?.- pregunto confundido. Jane asintió. El rubio se sentó en el suelo frente a Jane y le retiro con cuidado la playera de su cuerpo. Jane levanto los brazos facilitándole la tarea al rubio. El rubio le removió los pantalones y Jane se quedo en sus pequeños calzoncitos color amarillo. El rubio le sonrió y le coloco el vestido encima. Cuando termino Jane le tomo la cara con ambas manitas y le beso en los labios levemente.

-Gacias, papi.- dijo sonriendo mientras daba un saltito en su ligar haciendo que sus chinos revolotearan en su cabeza. Draco le sonrió a Jane y la volvió a tomar en brazos.

-De nada, amor.- dijo saliendo se la recamara hacia el pasillo. Hermione estaba ahí de pie.

-Están listos?- pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, capitán estamos litos.- dijo Jane levantando sus manitas. Hermione soltó una risa y le beso la cabeza a su pequeña. El rubio solo sonrió.- bien, vamos a ver a los Weasley.- Jane aplaudió con sus manitas y el rubio trago en seco.

* * *

_Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Amo esta historia porque es demasiado facil de escribir, y muy relajante. :) Espero que les haya gustado y lo comenten en el rwview :)_

_Por cierto, subí el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, se llama "Un hijo por un dollar" y se encuentra en mi profile. Pueden pasarse a leerla :)_

_Me largo a dormir._

_atte: friidaaa (3O junio 2O1O a las 2:O3 am )  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota al final del Cap. :) LEAN!_

**Capítulo 4: Los Weasley.**

El rubio estaba afuera de la casa de los Weasley con Jane en un brazo y una muy sonriente Emma en el otro. Al parecer Emma encontraba muy gracioso que con cada movimiento que Jane hacia, sus rizos flotaban en su cabeza. El rubio no podía más que admirar la facilidad con que Emma encontraba entretenimiento y felicidad. Jane sonreía haciendo mover su cabeza para su hermana. Abraxas iba al frente y Grace llevaba de la mano a Hermione. Por lo visto el lado celoso no iba a ser por parte de Emma o Jane si no de Grace quien no había soltado a Hermione en todo el camino. Abraxas apenas iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Molly con una sonrisa en la boca tan grande como su familia.

-Oh, por Merlín! Mira como están todos mis rubios.- dijo besando la mejilla de cada uno de ellos. Los niños gritaron un "abuela" al mismo tiempo y Jane aplaudió emocionada. Molly beso a Hermione en la mejilla y la miro de arriba abajo.- Estas embarazada!- dijo abrazándola y besándole la mejilla efusivamente. Hermione le regreso el abrazo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Les acabo de dar la noticia.- dijo mirando a su familia. Molly asintió y miro también a los Malfoy.

-Que maravilloso. Pasen, pasen ya están todos dentro esperándolos.- dijo Molly dándoles el paso y tomando en brazos a Emma quien le estiro los brazos en cuanto la vio. El rubio se sintió un poco incomodo con la interacción de Molly con su familia pero parecía completamente normal para ellos. Molly se dirigió a Draco quien tenía aun en brazos a Jane.- Y como estas Draco? Feliz?- el rubio asintió y sonrió. Si estaba muy feliz por el embarazo de Hermione y con su familia. No sabía cuando tiempo tendría para disfrutarlo así que lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.- Me alegra. Se merecen todo esto después de lo que pasaron hace 10 años.- El rubio enarco una ceja.

-A que se refiere, señora Weasley?- pregunto el rubio. Molly acomodo a Emma en su brazo e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Llámame Molly, Draco. Creo que ya hemos pasado por todo esto de Señor y señora Weasley.- dijo risueña. El rubio asintió.- Me refiero a cuando se casaron tu y Hermione.- dijo Molly mientras se introducían a la casa- Me encanta que por fin tengan la familia que deseaban…más cuando batallaron tanto al principio para poder tener hijos.- el rubio frunció el ceño. Ellos batallaron para poder tener hijos? Cuando? Eso era lo que ponía a Hermione tan triste?

-Bueno…creo que eso ya no es un problema ahora.- dijo acomodando en brazos a Jane quien sonrió a su padre y le beso la mandíbula.

-Pica.- dijo aun sonriendo y acariciándole la mandíbula con barba con sus manitas. El rubio le sonrió y le beso la mejilla repetidamente haciendo que Jane soltara una risa y tratara de cubrirse de la barba de su padre. El rubio sonrió y le beso la cabeza siguiendo a Molly hacia el patio de la casa. Cuando salió vio el porqué estaban en el patio. Había muchas personas, la mayoría pelirrojas por lo que el rubio dedujo que eran Weasley. Había una parrilla en una orilla del borde del patio que estaba siendo manejada por un señor Weasley con una enorme sonrisa y un delantal que decía "El mejor cocinero del mundo" y con marcador "Muggle" debajo de la oración.

-Malfoy!- el rubio volteo al sonido de su apellido y se encontró un Potter con una cerveza en la mano y un pelirrojo con una pequeña rubia en sus brazos de no más de cuatro años.- maldito alvino!- dijo Potter dándole una palmada en la espalda que el rubio recibió confundido.- no puedo creer que hayas ganado de nuevo.- dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. El rubio le miro confundido aun con Jane en brazos.

-De que jodidos hablas Potter?- pregunto Draco. Ron sonrió.

-Si, deja que los gemelos de Harry te escuchen decir malas palabras. Ya tienen una cuota depende de la gravedad de la palabra.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La pequeña rubia en sus brazos abrazo su frazada que tenía en un brazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Ganaste la apuesta.- dijo como si fuera obvio Harry.- es un niño. Un niño!- dijo negando con la cabeza.- de cierto modo pensé que sería niña…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- pero por lo visto el único que puede aventar balas rosas es Malfoy.- dijo acariciando los rizos de Jane. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Sucede Potter que mis balas rosas son las mejores y más hermosas balas de todo el mundo mágico…y el Muggle también, no hay que ser modestos.- dijo el rubio besando la cabeza de Jane quien le abrazo por el cuello sonriendo.- de que niño estás hablando?

-Del mío, alvino.- dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El rubio pensó que si hubiera sido obvio si no fuera porque no sabía cómo jodidos había llegado ahí cuando ayer tenía 17 y estaba en Hogwarts.- Luna ya tiene casi seis meses. Apenas está comenzando a ver el aura de todos de color azul marino o algo así.- el rubio frunció el ceño y Ron asintió.- La amo, pero la mayoría del tiempo no se dé que jodidos está hablando.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo.

-Diría que pobre de ti, Weasley pero en realidad no me interesa.- dijo bajando a Jane de sus brazos y colocándola en el suelo. Ron también bajó a su niña y Jane la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia donde estaba los demás niños.- cuanto me gané a todo esto?- Ron rodo los ojos y Potter sonrió.

-Creo que todo reunido son como 36 galeones y una tarde con el tío Ron.- dijo Potter burlón. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Porque jodidos querría una tarde con Weasley?- Potter y Ron soltaron una carcajada. Malfoy se sentía un poco extraño bromeando y hablando con camaradería con Potter y Weasley pero parecía normal. Si sus hijos veían a los Weasley como sus parientes y Hermione los apreciaba suponía que esto era normal en ellos ya. No iba a admitir que le gustaba, como quiera.

-Créeme…ese pensamiento es reciproco a menos que haya cerveza de por medio de tu parte.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.- la tarde es para los niños. Ellos pueden quedarse conmigo un día de la semana exceptuando los martes. Luna tiene su club de jardinería con las niñas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo, como si no supiera de donde viene la cosa.- Toda una tarde libre sin los niños Malfoy.

-Que te hace pensar que dejaría a mis niños contigo?- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado. Potter sonrió.

-Vamos Malfoy, tienes 4 niños. Sabemos que ocupas el tiempo libre con Hermione de vez en cuando. Además ganaste la apuesta si no nadie estaría dispuesto a pasar tiempo son tus demonios.- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Mis niños son lo mejor del mundo comparado con sus bestias.- Al menos eso pensaba Malfoy. Pero en serio, si eran hijos de Potter y Weasley deberían de ser unas bestias.

-Já! Sabes que la ultima vez Grace y Kim me pintaron las uñas de las manos y pies y estuve una semana sin poder despintármelas?- dijo Potter sonriendo.- Nadie me tomo en serio esa semana en el ministerio.- el rubio sonrió.

-No es como si en serio te tomaran en serio todo el tiempo, Potter. La diferencia es que solo traías las uñas pintadas.- dijo el rubio burlón.

-Pintadas de un lindo color que combinaba con mis ojos y el tono de mi piel.- dijo Potter resignado.

-No puedo creer que vaya a ser niño. Mamá se volverá oca con él.- dijo Ron. El rubio sonrió.

-Ni te emociones. En cuanto tu niño nazca nadie le prestará atención a ese pelirrojo engendro en cambio estarán con el estomago de Hermione.- dijo el rubio. Potter enarco una ceja.

-A que te refieres?- dijo el moreno. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hermione está embarazada.- Ron le miro sorprendido.

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo.- dijo Potter, tomando de su cerveza.

-Y se burlaba de nosotros en el colegio por casi sobre poblar la tierra…creo que los papeles han cambiado.- dijo el Pelirrojo burlón. Malfoy sonrió.

-Por lo menos mis niños son hermosos. No dañan la capa de ozono con su fealdad como tú, Weasley. Deberías ser toxico o algo así.- dijo el rubio. El pelirrojo iba a contestar cuando el Señor Weasley se acerco a ellos con la espátula de la parrilla en la mano.

-Muchachos, vamos a cenar.- dijo sonriéndoles y dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

-Papá, Hermione está embarazada.- dijo Ron sonriendo. El señor Weasley miro a Draco y sonrió.

-De verdad? Hermione está embarazada?.- el rubio asintió y el señor Weasley le abrazo en forma de felicitación.

-Hermione está embarazada?- pregunto Fred acercándose. El rubio asintió y Fred sonrió.- Hermione está embarazada!- dijo en voz alta- todos sonrieron y comenzaron a abrazar a Hermione y al rubio.

-Mazeltov!- dijo George abrazando al rubio. Fred abrazo a George.

-Mazeltov de vuelta.- dijo Fred volviendo a abrazar a George. George sonrió y abrazo a su padre.

-Mazeltov a ti también, pa.- el señor Weasley devolvió el abrazo. El rubio se paro incomodo recibiendo abrazos por parte de toda la familia Weasley, Luna, la chica del torneo de los tres magos que había perdido patéticamente pero que él había querido tirarse alguna vez en el pasado, la esposa de uno de los gemelos que ya había visto antes en Hogwarts y odiaba porque jugaba en el equipo de Quidicht de Gryffindor y la esposa del otro gemelo que nunca había visto en su vida pero según ella tanto él como Hermione habían sido los padrinos de su boda…raro. Jane le jalo el pantalón al rubio para hacerse notar y le estiro los brazos. El rubio la levanto y Jane le abrazo, siguiendo el ejemplo de todos.

-Mami está embazada.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa en su cara. El rubio asintió y sonrió. Hermione abrazo al rubio por la cintura y el rubio le abrazo también.

-Siempre son así cuando saben que uno será padre?- dijo el rubio viendo como el Señor Weasley ponía mas carne en el asador como celebración y la señora Weasley iba a la cocina por el postre para celebrar, los gemelos fueron por mas cerveza.

-Hubieras visto cuando estive embarazada de Abraxas.- dijo la castaña suspirando.- Casi querían sacrificar a alguien en honor al embarazo.

-Si hubiera sido Potter o Weasley no me hubiera quejado.- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras veía como Harry y Ron hacían una especie de danza en círculos con los niños como celebración.- aun no es tarde…

* * *

_AWWWW! Como saben no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre los Weasley. No sé porqué, simplemente no se me da esa camaraderia entre ellos. No sé. Trabajo en eso son una one shoot sobre eso, pero solo es una idea, nada concreto._

_Para los que preguntaron, no me paso nada. Sí, hubo un huracán por acá, sí, detruyó casi una tercera parte de la ciudad, sí, sigue lloviendo. Pero lo mas díficil que me pasó es que no fui a trabajar esos días y mi internet aún esta fallando. Pero no pasó nada grave en lo que a mi persona concierna. Gracias por preguntar._

_Les recuerdo que si quieran leer dramione, tengo varios en mi profile. Luego actualizo "un hijo por un dollar" probablemente le sábado. :)_

_Me largo._

_atte: friidaaa ( jueves 8 de julio 2O1O 11:55 pm)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Como siempre, tarde. Pero hey! por lo menos actualizé. LEAN!_

**DISCLAIMER:**** TODO es de Rowling. Nada más los niños son míos, y si lo robas sería plagio y eso está penado...creo...sí.**

Capitulo 5.

El rubio estaba parado a mitad del pasillo viendo como Hermione se las apañaba sola siendo una madre de cuatro y embarazada…y mierda si no necesitaba nada de ayuda.

-Grace, ve a ponerte la pijama y a lavarte los dientes.- dijo una Hermione con una Emma en la cadera jugando con sus rizos.

-Pero mamá…una princesa no debe de usar nada que no sea formal.- dijo colocándose una tiara de plástico en su cabeza que le había dado la abuela Weasley. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Si pero imagina que duermas con tu vestido de flores que llevas puesto, se arrugará y se volverá feo y ya no podrás usarlo para salir nunca más.- Grace pareció pensarlo un momento y sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno…pero si alguien entra y me ve así no se los perdonare nunca.- dijo soltando un suspiro dramático y caminando hacia su cuarto. Jane salió corriendo del suyo con Abraxas detrás de ella, persiguiéndole. Jane soltó un gritito y se abrazo a las piernas de Draco. El rubio tomo a Jane en los brazos y Abraxas soltó un rugido.

-Arg! Me la comeré.- dijo fingiendo una voz grave. Jane escondió la cabeza en el pecho del rubio y soltó otro chillido. Draco soltó una risa y miro a Hermione quien los miraba sonriendo.

-Tú la cargaste tú te encargas de acotarla.- El rubio asintió.- También checa que Grace si se haya puesto la pijama y que Abraxas haya puesto sus calzoncillos en el bote de la ropa sucia. Yo le daré un baño a Emma.- El rubio asintió.

-Hey! Yo siempre pongo mis calzoncillos en el bote.- Hermione enarco una ceja.

-Las lámparas no son los botes de la ropa sucia, Abraxas.-Jane soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca con sus manitas. El rubio la miro.

-Dijo talzoncillos.- dijo soltando otra risa. El rubio sonrió y beso a Jane en la mejilla.

-Es hora de ir a dormir o tu madre se volverá loca.- dijo a los niños quienes le sonrieron.

-Escuche eso!- grito Hermione desde el baño. El rubio sonrió y vio como Grace salía de su cuarto con un conjunto de pijama con coronas de princesa en ella. El rubio sonrió ante el pijama y tomo también en brazos a Grace, quien se froto sus ojos con su mano y recargo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio.

-Hora de ir a dormir señoritas. Abraxas ve a lavarte los dientes e iré en un momento.- Abraxas asintió y entro a su recamara. El rubio entro a la recamara de Jane y dejo a la pequeña castaña sobre el suelo.- ve a ponerte la pijama Jane, vuelvo en un momento.- Jane asintió y dio saltitos hasta el closet. El rubio sonrió y salió del cuarto para entrar al cuarto de Grace. El cuarto era completamente rosa. La cama era de cuento de hadas son velos rosados. El rubio sonrió y quito el cobertor de la cama y recostó a Grace. La pequeña rubia se acomodo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero papi.- dijo adormilada y el rubio sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Te quiero, princesa.- Grace sonrió. Draco salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Jane. Jane estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de insertar su cabeza por el agujero del brazo. El rubio soltó un amago de risa y se sentó junto a Jane en el suelo. El rubio le acomodo la playera de manera correcta y Jane le sonrió.- ya te lavaste los dientes?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si!- grito Jane aplaudiendo. El rubio hizo la señal de silencio.

-No grites, Jane. Ya están dormidos.- Jane asintió seria y coloco su mano en su boca.- bien, a dormir.- dijo cargándola y colocándola debajo de las cobijas en su cama. Jane soltó un bostezo y le sonrió a su padre.

-Te tiero, pa.- El rubio le cubrió bien con el cobertor y le beso los rizos.

-Yo también te quiero, Jane.- La castaña cerró los ojos y el rubio salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Draco camino por el pasillo cuando vio a Hermione con una dormida Emma en brazos ir hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Draco le sonrió a Hermione y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Déjame acostarla y voy al cuarto.- dijo Hermione. El rubio asintió.

-Aun tengo que ir con Abraxas…ahorita te alcanzo.- Hermione asintió y se acerco al rubio. Draco agacho su cabeza hasta besar la frente de Emma y la bebe solo se acomodo aun mas en el pecho de Hermione.

-Ve con Abraxas y luego serás todo mío.- dijo la castaña besándole la mandíbula. El rubio sonrió de lado y cuando se volteo Hermione le palmeo el trasero.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto. Hay niños pequeños en la casa.- dijo un abraxas en medio del pasillo con su pijama de snitches, viendo a los dos adultos. Hermione sonrió y rodo los ojos y se alejo al cuarto de Emma. El rubio camino hacia Abraxas y le palmeo la espalda.

-No creo que en seis años estés tan asqueado por eso.- dijo el rubio picándole las costillas. Abraxas miro a su padre.

-No creo que en seis años estaré cómodo viendo como mamá te palmea el trasero.- El rubio soltó una risa.

-Me refería a con otra chica.- ambos rubios entraron al cuarto y abraxas se sentó en su cama.

-Papá…crees que en seis años tu y mamá seguirán juntos? Así como los abuelos Weasley?- pregunto Abraxas. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Porque no seguiríamos juntos?- pregunto el rubio confundido. Abraxas se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy escuche como el tío Ron y la tía Luna estaban hablando de cuando mamá anunció su primer embarazo…tu sabes, el bebe que está ya en el cielo…- dijo Abraxas. El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido. Cuál bebe en el cielo? Es por eso que Hermione estaba triste? Eso fue lo que había pasado hace diez años?-… y dijeron que cuando paso eso, mamá se puso muy triste y su matrimonio estaba a punto de terminar… como sabes que no pasará eso con este bebe?.- dijo Abraxas mirando a su padre preocupado. El rubio suspiro y miro a su hijo.

-No lo sabes, pero lo que si sabemos que es tu madre es la persona más fuerte que conozco. No solo sobrevivió a la guerra y a los imbéciles de tu tíos en el colegio si no que ha sobrevivido la pérdida de sus padres y la del bebe y aun así ha mantenido a esta familia a flote. Porque seamos realistas, sin tu madre todo esto se hubiera ido a la mierda desde hace mucho tiempo.- Abraxas soltó una pequeña risa y Draco sonrió.- Mira Abraxas, tal vez yo no sea muy buena persona, pero sé que cuando amas a alguien y ese alguien te ama de regreso, haces lo que sea para mantener eso vivo…Además, no soy tan imbécil como para dejar escapar a una lindura como tu madre y nunca podría negarlos como hijos…Todos son rubios.- Abraxas sonrió.

-Te quiero papá.- Draco le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y le sacudió el cabello.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo. Y prepárate, porque al paso que vamos, se rumora que viene otra nena en camino.- Abraxas rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-No puedes hacer que sea un niño? Quiero a mis hermanas, pero demasiadas niñas me vuelven loco. Recuerdas cuando Grace le gustaba maquillarnos? Jane es la más sensata, espero que Emma siga como está, no quiero andar maquillado por la casa de nuevo.- el rubio sonrió.

-Qué más quisiera que fuera un niño, pero creo que por una vez en la vida Potter y Weasley tienen razón. Soy un hombre de muchas mujeres.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Abraxas se acostó debajo de las cobijas y Draco apago la luz.

-Hasta mañana hijo.

-Hasta mañana, papá.- dijo un adormilado Abraxas. Draco salió del cuarto del pequeño rubio para encontrarse a una Hermione sonriendo en el pasillo. El rubio le paso un brazo por los hombros y le beso la mejilla.

-Así que…soy la persona más fuerte que conoces?- El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que es de mala educación espiar?.- Hermione se encogió de hombros y abrazo por la cintura al rubio.

-Nunca dije que fuera una persona muy educada.- Draco negó con la cabeza y miro a Hermione.

-Que fue lo que cambio, Hermione?.- pregunto el rubio serio. La castaña le miro confundida.

-De que hablas, Draco?- el rubio se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y le tomo por los hombros.

-Que fue lo que cambio, en el colegio, que te hizo querer salir conmigo?- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tu lengua.- dijo la castaña. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Si, si, has mencionado varias veces ya que te encanta mi lengua, pero en el colegio, como fue que logré pasar mi lengua por tu cuerpo? No creo que solo me dejaras así de la nada…se supone que me odiabas.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Me refería a lo que me dijiste. Un día, de la nada, me gritaste en un pasillo y te acercaste a mí. Me hablaste de lo maravillosa que sería nuestra vida juntos, de cómo mi felicidad siempre sería lo más importante para ti, de cómo nuestros hijos iban a ser los más hermosos del mundo mágico y como no podías esperar para poder comenzar mi vida contigo, que me esperabas para la primera de nuestras primera citas en el lago junto al viejo roble. Te mire como si estuvieras loco obviamente y te dije que sí, que te llamaría para confirmar y me reí por lo bajo. Obviamente no pensé que era en serio, pensé que era alguna mas de tus bromas tontas pero luego dijiste algo que cambio todo. Algo que hasta el día de hoy, recuerdo todos los días al despertar y verte a mi lado, algo que dijiste en la boda, algo que me dijiste cuando comenzamos a tener problemas hace diez años, algo que me motiva día a día a ser una mejor esposa y madre…Algo que me hizo amarte desde el primer momento en que pronunciaste esas palabras.- el rubio la miraba expectante. Hermione sonrió de lado y susurro.- "Si no tienes tiempo de llamarme, entenderé. Si no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo, entenderé. Si no llegas a nuestra cita, entenderé. Pero si dejo de amarte…es tu turno de entender."- el rubio le sonrió y le beso la frente.- Me repito esa frase cada vez que trato de no decirte algo por tu bien o cada vez que estoy demasiado cansada como para hablar de algo. Siempre nos has puesto primero, Draco. Siempre…y eso es algo que no todos haría…mucho menos un serpiente.- dijo haciendo referencia a su casa de Hogwarts. El rubio le miro ofendido.

-Hey, no te burles de las serpientes. Ya verás cuando Grace quede en Slytheryn, haber si te sigues burlando de la casa de tu princesa.- Hermione le saco la lengua y el rubio la coloco sobre su hombro y Hermione soltó un chillido.

-Ya los oí!- grito Abraxas desde su cuarto. Hermione y Draco sonrieron.

* * *

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! bueno, ya saben que pasó hace 1O años, pero no quise hacer mucho énfasis en eso porqué no se me dan bien los dramas. Bueno, solo queda un capítulo más y el épilogo. Así que disfruten está historia mientras puedan. :)_

_Luego actualizo "Un hijo por un dollar" es que ando ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela...La vida real apesta, lo sé._

_Los leo luego. Hey, por cierto. Llevo AÑOS buscando una historia de Teilight que ya nunca encontré. Les diría de que era pero ya es tarde y me tengo que levantar temprano._

_Me largo._

_atte: friidaaa (Lunes 26 de julio del 2O1O a las 1:32 am.)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno...he aquí el final._

**Diclaimer: Nada es mio, ya se lo saben todo.**

Capitulo 6.

-Papi?- El rubio frunció el ceño y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Oh, no. Es muy jodidamente temprano para que lo estuvieran levantando.

-Grace, ve a jugar con tus hermanos, si? Deja a papá dormir.- dijo con voz adormilada. El rubio escucho una risa estridente y Draco abrió un ojo. Frente a él estaba Zabinni con una sonrisa.

-Ok, hermano. Cuando empezaste a decir algo sobre papi pensé que era algo relacionado a una mujer llamándote papi en el éxtasis…no a que era un papi de verdad.- Zabinni soltó una risa y el rubio le miro confundido. Que jodidos hacia Zabinni es su casa tan jodidamente temprano? El rubio miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, sino más bien en Hogwarts.

-Que jodidos hago en Hogwarts?- El rubio miro a su alrededor y vio a todos con uniforme, incluso el mismo traía puesta la túnica de Slytherin. Miro alrededor y se vio rodeado de mesitas redondas con bolas de cristal en medio de ellas.

-Bueno es lo que hacemos durante el colegio.- dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.- estas bien, Draco? Creo que ese té de no sé qué jodidos te puso paranoico. Estúpida impostora, no sé como la tienen trabajando aquí aún.- dijo con desdeño mirando a la profesora. El rubio miro también y vio a la Profesora de adivinación y frunció el ceño.

-De que jodido té estás hablando?- dijo mirando a Zabinni, quién solo rió.

-El jodido té que nos hizo preparar para ver el futuro o algo así. En lo personal, el mío no sirvió para mierda. Ahora tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que no sirve, Blaize. Todo lo que diga esa loca es mierda. Vámonos de aquí.- el rubio aun tenía el ceño fruncido y los miraba confundidos. Miro hacia abajo donde yacía el libro de adivinación y estaba una página con el título "Té para ver hacia el futuro". El rubio frunció aún más el ceño. Quería decir que ese sería su futuro? O era pura mierda? El rubio iba a ir junto a la maestra a preguntarle cuando escucho la risa de Hermione. La castaña iba caminando junto a Ron y Harry hacia la salida del salón de adivinación. Se veía tan…radiante. Como con sus hijos en la casa de los Weasley, se veía feliz. El rubio iba a sonreír cuando vislumbro como el maldito pelirrojo colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña. Oh, no. Podría soportar cualquier cosa de ese maldito pelirrojo en cualquier maldita realidad, pero nunca soportaría que le pusiera una mano encima a su castaña.

-Draco?.- pregunto confundida Pansy, tocándole levemente el brazo. El rubio volteo rápidamente y devolvió la vista a Hermione quien le sonreía a Harry aun con el abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Los alcanzo en un momento. Tengo algo que hacer.- Pansy le miro aun confundida y asintió distraída.

-Como sea, te vemos en el comedor.- Draco asintió y camino hacia le trió que emprendía su camino lejos de la clase de adivinación.

-…Odio ese clase, no sé ni siquiera porque siguen tomándola.- dijo Hermione acomodándose su mochila en su hombro.

-Créditos, Hermione, créditos.- dijo el pelirrojo apretando su agarre en Hermione. El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello y grito.

-Granger!.- Tanto Hermione como Harry y Ron voltearon al mismo tiempo a oír la voz y lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Que jodidos quieres Malfoy?- Pregunto Ron. El rubio miro su agarre aun solido y respiro profundo, tratando de no gritarle a la maldita comadreja que removiera sus manos de su mujer.

-La última vez que chequé, no te llamabas Granger, Weasley.- dijo con sorna.

-Mande?- pregunta la castaña cortante. El rubio casi de ofendió por lo cortante de la castaña, pero se repitió que no eran nada…aun.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado.- dijo mirando de reojo a los dos muchachos.

-Oh, no Malfoy. Si tiene algo que decirle a Hermione, será frente a nosotros.- dijo Harry. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-No le haré daño. Solo necesito hablar con ella. De preferencia donde no estén presentes dos idiotas interrumpiendo a me…

-Tómalo o déjalo, Malfoy.- interrumpió Ron. El rubio sonrió y volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Lo lamento Malfoy, por mucho que crea que tu conversación me será de gran interés, no tengo tiempo, necesito ir a la biblioteca a cubrir un poco de mi tarea.- dijo la castaña, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-Bien, te vemos en el comedor.- dijo un confundido Harry, tomando a Ron del brazo se alejaron. El rubio espero hasta que hubieran doblado el pasillo para correr y alcanzar a la castaña.

-Hermione!.- Volvió a gritar el rubio. Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre, Malfoy?- el rubio se coloco frente a ella para que dejara de avanzar.

-Detente, necesito decirte algo.- dijo tomándola por los hombros. Hermione le miro extrañada.

-Estas demasiado extraño hoy. Deberías irte a checar a la enfermería.- el rubio sacudió la cabeza.- que quieres, Malfoy?

-Necesito que asistas hoy a las seis a la orilla del lago, junto al viejo roble. Lleva un abrigo ligero, puede que corra aire.- dijo casualmente. Hermione le miro confundida.

-Estás loco? Porque crees que iría a el lago a las seis con una chaqueta ligera?- el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Bien, no lleves chaqueta ligera. Yo llevaré la mía, así cuando te estés muriendo de frio podre decir "te lo dije".- Hermione asintió lentamente, mirándole aun confundida.

-Claro Malfoy. Te gustaría que llevara bocadillos por si te da hambre?.- pregunto sarcástica. El rubio le miro fastidiado.

-No, solo necesito que asistas.-Hermione le saco la vuelta a rubio y comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia la biblioteca.

-Claro, Malfoy. Veo que si estas raro. Antes hacías las bromas a domicilio, ahora solicitas que vallamos a la escena del crimen a que te burles de nosotros. Bonito, Malfoy.- dijo rodando los ojos y apresurando el paso. El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello, en signo de frustración. Se le olvidaba que estaba hablando con Hermione Granger, la mujer más testaruda de la tierra.

-No, Hermione. No quiero que vallas para hacerte una broma.- dijo alcanzándole el paso y poniendo frente a ella de nuevo.- Quiero que vallas para poder tener nuestra primera cita.- Hermione de detuvo en seco.

-Qué?- dijo ya molesta.

-Para poder tener nuestra primera cita. Tu sabes…hay que tener una primera para poder tener la segunda y tercera y poder tener una relación…creo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- por lo menos eso tengo entendido, nunca he tenido una relación.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le miraba molesta, se coloco la mano en la cintura.

-No sé qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy. Pero todo esto, no es gracioso.- dijo la castaña. El rubio rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-No me estoy burlando ni nada. Crees que…

-Que no te estás burlando? Maldita sea Malfoy. No haces nada más que burlarte de mí. Aguanto que te burles de mi cabello y mis dientes y ropa porque eso lo puedo cambiar. Puedo cambiar mi forma de vestir y peinar si gusto. Pero ya que te burles de mi vida amorosa o la falta de ella? Eso es demasiado fácil para ti…incluso para ti.- La castaña tenia lagrimas en los ojos y volvió a avanzar, ahora con paso más decidido. El rubio la volvió a alcanzar.

-Maldita sea, porque eres tan jodidamente terca? No me estoy burlando. En serio quiero tener una jodida cita de mierda contigo. Se supone que es como debemos empezar, maldita sea.-dijo el rubio volviéndose a pasar la mano por el cabello.

-Debemos empezar qué?- dijo Hermione dejando caer su mochila al piso, también en señal de frustración. Merlín, hablar con Malfoy era tan molesto. El rubio le miro decidido.

-Nuestra jodida vida juntos. Se supone que aquí es donde me rindo ante ti y me dices que me darás una jodida oportunidad y asistirás al la cita del lago y dentro de diez años tendremos nuestros cuatro hijos y estarás embarazada y seremos jodidamente felices para siempre.- dijo el rubio mirando a Hermione. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido y confundida. Cuando iba a gritarle el rubio susurro.- Si no tienes tiempo de llamarme, entenderé. Si no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo, entenderé. Si no llegas a nuestra cita, entenderé. Pero si dejo de amarte…es tu turno de entender.-A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y trago en seco.

-No sé qué demonios estás haciendo, pero no es divertido Malfoy.- Hermione ni siquiera levanto su mochila del suelo cuando se dio media vuelta y camino a paso rápido. El rubio suspiro, recogió la mochila le alcanzo el paso. Cuando le alcanzo se coloco frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros, entonces Draco vio que ella estaba llorando. El rubio negó.

-No, lo que menos quiero es que llores, Hermione.- la castaña iba a rodearlo e irse cuando el rubio la tomo de la cintura y la llevo consigo a sentarse en el suelo en las orillas del pasillo, el rubio la coloco en medio de sus piernas y le tomo el rostro con las manos. Hermione se negaba a verlo a los ojos volteando la cabeza al lado contrario.- Mírame, Hermione.-la castaña le miro y el rubio casi se quería golpear a sí mismo al ver los ojos rojos de su castaña. Odiaba verla llorar.

-Basta. Que me estás haciendo?.- pregunto la castaña soltando lagrimas. El rubio sonrió levemente y le removió un poco de cabello que estaba pegado con las lagrimas en su mejilla.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Simplemente hago que te des cuenta de lo nuestro.- Hermione soltó un amago de risa.

-No tenemos nada, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione. El rubio rodo los ojos. Maldita sea, como hacerle ver que estaban destinados a estar juntos? El rubio sonrió. Bueno, de la misma manera en como él lo vio.

-De hecho si, y lo sabes…- Hermione iba a responder cuando el rubio hablo primero.- Se lo que viste con el té de la loca de adivinación.- Hermione le miro alarmada por un momento y luego lo escondió rápidamente.

-Sí, me vi a mi misma en diez años casada con Ron y teniendo hijos.- el rubio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-A menos que dentro de diez años la comadreja haya encontrado una fórmula para ser rubio natural, no lo creo. Todos nuestros hijos son rubios…excepto Jane, pero ella no lo necesita.- Hermione miro callada a Malfoy por unos momentos cuando negó con la cabeza arduamente.

-No sé de que me estás hablando Malfoy.- El rubio rodo los ojos aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. El sabía que ella sabía de que estaba hablando. Por algo no se había movida de la posición en donde estaba.

-Yo se que sí. Dentro de diez años tendremos un hijo, tres hermosas niñas y estarás embarazada. Espero de verdad otra niña, no quiero que Scorpius se sienta amenazado o algo. Sé que se queja mucho de ser el único niño en la casa, pero lo ama. Ama la atención que recibe de sus hermanas.- Hermione sonrió débilmente cuando borro la sonrisa de inmediato.

-Eso no pasara, Malfoy. Fue un tonto té de adivinación. Debe funcionar dependiendo a la última persona que viste o algo.- El rubio sonrió.

-Así que estabas viéndome?- Hermione bufo e iba a incorporarse cuando el rubio la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la volvió a sentar en su regazo.- suéltame Malfoy.

-No hasta que admitas que seremos felices para siempre y asistirás al lago a las seis.- Hermione trataba de forcejear inútilmente contra el rubio.

-Si no me sueltas, gritaré Malfoy.- el rubio soltó una risa.

-Vamos, grita. Dile a Hogwarts lo que tu esposo te estaba haciendo.- Hermione volvió a bufar y le miro molesta al rubio.

-No eres mi esposo, Malfoy. No tenemos nada ni lo tendremos. No conoces nada sobre mí. Eres molesto y arrogante y engreído y un maldito rubio imbécil. Eres el mayor idiota que ha vivido en este mundo, me haces querer gritar de solo mirarte, arruinas mi día con solo pensar en ti, me sacas de quicio cuando veo esa pequeña sonrisa de lado en tu rostro, me vuelves loca cuando no sales de mi cabeza, detesto el hecho de que cualquier cosa que sale de tu boca me afecte y…

-Y soy todo lo que quieres.- dijo el rubio sonriendo débilmente.- Mira, no estoy diciendo que deberíamos casarnos justo ahora, deberíamos esperar al menos unos cuantos meses.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione frunció el ceño y el rubio rodo los ojos.- Antes de eso Hermione…-dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la visión de su futuro.-…si me hubieran pedido describir a la mujer perfecta ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a ti.- Hermione dejo resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla y el rubio sonrió.- Pero antes de eso no sabía ni siquiera lo que era una familia o un hogar…o lo como se sonreía sinceramente.- Hermione negó.

-Crees que esto es muy fácil no? El hecho de que dices todas estas cosas bonitas y yo me las creo y salimos y somos felices por cuanto? Un mes? Varios meses? Después empezaras a decirme cosas hirientes y a ignorarme y todos dirán "oh, está bien es Malfoy, siendo Malfoy" y necesitare algo más y no sé si tu podrás darme ese más.- Hermione seguía con lagrimas en los ojos y Draco seguía removiéndolas mientras caían.

-Pero para eso estarás tú, Hermione. Para decirme que soy un idiota y patearme el trasero siempre que me comporte como un idiota…que será en diversas ocasiones.- Hermione bufo levemente y el rubio rodo los ojos.- bien, la mayoría del tiempo. Pero así es como siempre hemos funcionado, Hermione. Me dices que soy un imbécil y luego peleamos, y el siguiente día olvidamos esa pelea y estamos en paz y al final comenzamos una nueva.

-Que te hace pensar que funcionaremos Malfoy?- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Que tenemos cuatro hijos y estas embarazada y por lo que vi éramos demasiado jodidamente felices.- Hermione suspiro y recargo su mejilla en el hombro del rubio. Draco recargo su cabeza en la cabeza de Hermione y ambos suspiraron.

-Aquí es donde se supone que debo confesar mi amor por ti?- pregunto Hermione irónica. El rubio sonrió.

-Claro que no, Hermione. Eso es a las seis en el viejo roble…donde si eres una buena niña, te dejare probar la dulzura que es Draco Malfoy.- dijo sonriendo arrogante. Hermione rio un poco y le golpeo el pecho con la mano.

-Que asqueroso Malfoy. No soy como todas las demás que se bajaran la falda con palabras bonitas.- el rubio sonrió de medio lado levemente.

-Lo sé. Pero…los fines de semana llevas mezclilla a Hogsmeade no?- dijo enarcando la ceja.

* * *

_Awww, se acabo. Obviamente habrá un epílogo. Odio esas historias donde al final no se sabe que diablos pasa._

_Com sea, no se cuando lo subiré, la vida real siempre se interpone en el camino y asi me desaparezco un tiempo y luego vuelvo magicamente._

_bueeee, probablemente me tarde un poco porque estaré emocionada viendo la nueva película de HP..._

_atte: frida.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_He aquí el epílogo de está historia, la cuál disfrute demasiado en escribir y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado en leer. :) los veo abajo. LEAN!_

**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de Jkrowling :)**

**Mi vida con quién?**

-Muévete.- dijo una castaña con voz somnolienta. El rubio soltó un gruñido en forma de reclamo cuando Hermione le golpeó con el codo en la costilla.

-Muévete tú.- Hermione soltó también un gruñido de desaprobación y volvió a tratar de golpear la rubio en la costilla con su codo. Draco tomo el codo de la castaña y se acomodó encima de ella, dejándola libre de movimiento. Hermione soltó una leve risa pero después gruño al sentir su peso entero encima de ella sin poder moverse.

-Draco, quítate de encima.- El rubio solo bufo.

-Eso no decías anoche, Hermione.

-No lo decía porque anoche te estabas moviendo, no nada más aquí encima.- El rubio soltó una risa ronca y alzo la cabeza mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

-Oh, y sí que me moví. Creo que tengo adolorido el cuerpo. Si con eso no te dejo embarazada no sé con qué será.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No lo creo, Malfoy. Ya hablamos que no saldrá ningún otro pequeño rubio de aquí.- dijo señalando su entrepierna.- Además, parece que tu pequeño amigo no hace más que soltar balas rosas.

-Oh, lo estás ofendiendo. Todos sabemos que no hay nada pequeño acerca de mi amigo. Y déjame recordarte que tú pareces ser íntima amiga de él.- Hermione sonrío sexy mientras besaba al rubio en la boca lentamente. El rubio correspondió el beso cuando sintió que la castaña colocaba su mano en su entrepierna.

-Bueno, tal vez necesitamos dedicarle una disculpa, no quiero que se ofenda mi mejor amigo.- El rubio solo sonrió de nuevo y le beso el escote a la castaña. Hermione iba a comenzar a remover el pantalón del rubio cuando tocaron la puerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos viendo directo hacía a la puerta.

-Si nos quedamos muy callados y no nos movemos, tal vez se vallan.- susurro el rubio. Hermione asintió lentamente.

-Sé que están ahí.- dijo una voz femenina.

-Claro que no.- grito el rubio. Hermione rodó los ojos, esto de estar callados iba perfecto.

-Claro que sí!.- gritaron un par de voces después de soltar una risita. Hermione soltó una risa también y el rubio le beso la frente.

-Bueno, hermosa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde.- dijo levantándose de encima de ella. Hermione le beso la mandíbula y se acomodó de modo que el rubio ahora estaba con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Hermione.

-Voy a entrar.- dijo una molesta voz adolescente femenina detrás de la puerta. El rubio escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña.

-No, estamos desnudos.- dijo con falsa alarma el rubio. Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Te dije, no seas necia Grace.- dijo Scorpius a su hermana menor.

-Déjame en paz. Mamá, ya se me hizo tarde para mi cita y Scorpius no me deja salir de la casa. – Hermione frunció el ceño y Draco hablo.

-Ese es mi hijo.- Dijo orgulloso. Hermione le volvió a pegar con el codo.

-Porque no la dejas salir, Scorpius?- Pregunto Hermione. – Entra para poder…- EL rubio le tapó la boca.

-No, no, no, no entren, quédense afuera.- El rubio miro a los ojos a Hermione y susurró.- sabes que no se irán si los dejamos entrar, verdad? Que se queden afuera. Además la única razón por la cual Scorpius no dejaría salir a su hermana es porque está vistiendo algo demasiado corto, y no quiero sufrir un infarto el día de hoy, así que, que se queden afuera. –Hermione miró al rubio de una manera graciosa pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mamaaaaaá…- grito Grace mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos. Su hija siempre era una reina del drama.

-Dime porque no te deja salir?- pregunto con voz calmada Hermione mientras el rubio reforzaba su agarre en la cintura de la castaña.

-Esta delirando! Quién se cree como para decirme que usar…-el rubio miro a Hermione con cara de "Te lo dije" y la castaña rodo los ojos.-… es un maldito niño que no…

-Basta!- grito con autoridad Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello pensando en la mejor manera de tratar de resolver esta situación sin tener que dejar entrar a sus hijos o el tener que soltar a su mujer.

-Y aun así quieres seguir teniendo más hijos?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No queremos más hermanos!- dijeron Scorpius y Grace al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sí.- dijo Jane, al parecer uniéndose al pequeño grupo fuera de la puerta de sus padres. El rubio se rindió, beso a la castaña en la boca castamente y apretó aún más su agarre en ella.

-Pueden entrar pero no…-el rubio se vio interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta y todos entraron al mismo tiempo. El rubio gruño cuando sintió su cama hundirse bajo el peso de sus niños.

-Scorpius es un idiota.- dijo Grace. Jane soltó una risita ante eso y el rubio sonrió.

-No le digas idiota a tu hermano.- dijo Hermione con voz firme.

-Pues lo es. Tal vez si dejará de serlo nadie le diría nada. Además no es como si fuera la única que lo pensara.

-Mi novia no lo piensa.- dijo Scorpius orgulloso.

-Eso es porque de seguro le das un filtro de amor o algo así, nadie en su sano juicio estaría de novia contigo. Además, se odiaban desde que se conocieron y de pronto se aman con locura. Si claro.- dijo Grace, quien estaba acostada a los pies de la cama. Scorpius estaba enfrente de Grace y Jane enfrente de Hermione.

-Tu padre y yo no nos agradábamos desde que nos conocimos y un día de pronto, decidió dejar de ser un imbécil y dejar de odiarme.-dijo Hermione con voz queda.

-No te odiaba, simplemente me gustabas y lo demostraba de una manera diferente.- dijo Draco besándole la nuca.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Grace.- Papá es apuesto, en cambio Scorpius no.

-Soy muy apuesto.- Grace soltó una risa.

-Solo porque lo sacaste de papá si no, no tendrías novia.

-Basta.- dijo Hermione. Todos callaron al instante.

-No saldrás con esa falda, Grace. Si quieres salir ve a ponerte un pantalón.- dijo Draco escondiendo de nuevo la cara en el cabello de Hermione. El rubio sabía lo que seguía de un comentario así hacia la ropa de su hija, su hija era una reina del drama, por más insignificante que fuera un error en su vida ella lo veía como el fin del mundo.

-Pero papá, es solo una falda, porque no puedo salir así a mi cita? A la cual por cierto ya voy tarde.- dijo con voz chillona. El rubio cerró momentáneamente los ojos, frustrado y le susurro a Hermione un leve "razona tú con ella".

-Si es solo una falda, porque tanto alboroto? Ve a ponerte un pantalón y ya.- dijo con voz calmada Hermione. Su hija se sentó en la cama para poder ver a su madre a la cara.

-Un pantalón y ya? Un pantalón y ya? Cuál es el problema con la gente de esta casa? Tal vez ustedes crean que todo esto es una broma, pero esta no es una simple falda. Es una falda de marca francesa que hace lucir mis piernas maravillosamente bien y quiero verme bien para mi cita con Christopher.- El rubio trato de controlarse para no gritarle a su hija y encerrarla en su recamara hasta que cumpliera 40. Sus hijas, desafortunadamente habían heredado las torneadas y largas piernas de su madre.

-Grace, no saldrás de esta casa vestida así a menos que quieras que mate a ese imbécil de cita.- dijo con voz ronce el rubio. Grace soltó un grito agudo.

-No le llames así a Christopher, él es un buen muchacho y lo amo y esto es en serio con…

-Y si es en serio por qué no ha venido a la casa por ti? Porque quieres que te lleve yo? Y te lo repito, no subirás a mi coche con esa falda.- dijo Scorpius desde su lugar en la cama.

-Porque él aún no sabe ni siquiera que es un coche, y mamá me tiene prohibido aparecerme en el mundo muggle, entonces necesito llegar allá yo misma, pero como papá aún no me compra un coche ni me presta el suyo tengo que recurrir a mi odioso hermano. Y no ha venido a la casa porque no quiero que lo asusten.- dijo sacando la lengua a Jane.

-Yo no lo asustaría. Mamá dice que soy bonita.- Hermione asintió y le beso los rizos castaños a Jane.

-Cómo que es serio? Que tan serio? A que te refieres con eso? Hermione se supone que tú tendrías la charla con las niñas…-dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-Ya tuve la charla, gracias. No estoy teniendo relaciones papá, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-dijo Grace como quien no quiere la cosa. El rubio soltó aire que no sabía que tenía dentro al escuchar esas palabras.

-Giuuu, no quiero hablar de relaciones.- dijo Emma que iba entrando con las manos en la orejas. Llegó hacia la cama y se recostó encima de la pierna del rubio.

-Si, ya tenemos demasiado de eso con papá y mamá.- dijo Jane soltando una risita.

-Además hay niños pequeños en la casa.- dijo Scorpius señalando hacia la puerta donde venían dos rubias niñas de aproximadamente 10 años sosteniendo un perrito. El rubio miro a Hermione que simplemente negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-Les había dicho que no quería a Rascal dentro de la casa.- la niñas lo dejaron en el suelo y el pequeño perro comenzó a olfatear dentro de la recamara.

-Pero mamá, en el patio está solito y triste y tú siempre dices que cuando alguien está triste le demos un beso y un abrazo pero con eso él seguía triste y mejor lo invitamos con nosotros.- dijo una de las gemelas sonriendo. Hermione suspiro rendida.-

-Pero si hace del baño dentro lo limpiaran ustedes, entendido?.- ambas asintieron con la cabeza y saltaron a la cama. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento y Draco pensó que nunca había estado más feliz que en este momento con toda su familia.

-Ok, es momento de que las niñas se metan al baño, Jane ve a cambiarte, Emma ve a sacar la basura que desde la mañana no sacaste, Grace deja de hacer drama, cámbiate a un pantalón para que Scorpius te pueda llevar a tu cita y él por fin se pueda ir con su novia.- todos protestaron con un gruñido.

-Pero mamá, necesito ir en esta falda que tal si…

-Haz caso a tu madre si no Scorpius se irá y no te llevará a ningún lado el día de hoy e irás con nosotros con los Weasley.- Grace negó con la cabeza, rendida y se paró de su lugar en la cama.

-Los odio a todos.- dijo dramáticamente mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

-Claro que no, nos amas.- dijeron las gemelas sonriéndole a su hermana mayor. Grace sonrió débilmente, esquivando a la mascota que aun merodeaba por el cuarto.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a Draco, quien sonrió asintiéndole a su hijo. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No puede ser que sean tan controladores con ella.- dijo Hermione besando a Emma quien se había acercado a ella.

-Y así será con todas mis hijas si piensan que podrán salirse con la suya saliendo de mi casa vistiendo con una falda más corta que su dedo.- dijo Draco. Hermione bufo.

-No era tan corta.- El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo era. Ni siquiera tú saldrás de la casa vistiendo así. Sabes todo lo que me costaría no golpear a cualquier imbécil que tratara de verte las piernas? Imagínate si eso pasa con mis hijas, no.- Las gemelas soltaron una risita acercándose a su papá y besándole la mejilla.

-Yo no saldré así, papi.- dijo una de ellas. El rubio sonrió y las beso de vuelta.

-Y así quieres seguir teniendo más hijos? No gracias, Draco. Tengo suficientes con estos.- dijo la castaña haciéndole cosquillas a Jane y Emma quien estaban más cerca de ella. La rubia mayor entró por la puerta del cuarto de nuevo vistiendo unos jeans.

-Ya, están contentos?.- dijo con cara de fastidio.

-Yo sí.- dijo Emma mirando a su hermana mayor quien rodo los ojos.

-Ya nos podemos ir, Scorpius?.- el rubio asintió y se acercó a Hermione dándole un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos luego, má. Adiós niñas.- dijo despidiéndose de todos, quien murmuraron un adiós de regreso.

-Ahora niñas, a hacer lo que les dijo su madre, que es nuestra hora de una siesta.- dijo mientras acercaba a su mujer más a él y las niñas se levantaban de la cama.

-Van a tratar de hacer otro hermanito, verdad Jane?.- dijo una Emma confundida. Jane solo asintió. Las niñas cerraron la puerta tras de sí y Draco aprovecho para voltear a Hermione y colocar su cabeza entre el escote de ella. Hermione solo sonrío y le acaricio el cabello rubio a su marido.

-Necesitamos reforzar la seguridad de las puertas, así no podrán entrar y tendremos privacidad.- dijo el rubio.

-O tal vez deberías de dejar de pasarte de listo en la tarde con los niños en la casa.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. El rubio levanto la cabeza y le miro ofendido.

-Cómo que pasarme de listo? No es querer pasarme de listo si trato de engatusar a mi mujer a que me de otro hijo.- dijo besándole en la boca. Hermione se dejó besar por su esposo. Le encantaba cuando Draco se ponía en ese plan cariñoso, la hacía sentirse como cuando recién se casaron. El rubio comenzó a poner más empeño en el beso cuando sintió como la castaña trataba de removerle la playera, el rubio iba a levantar los brazos para poder remover completamente la playera cuando sintió una lengua que no pertenecía a Hermione justo en el pie izquierdo. Hermione soltó una risa cuando el rubio tuvo que levantarse de encima de ella para poder sacar al perro de la habitación.

-Maldito animal.- dijo el rubio sacando a la mascota de la habitación. Draco iba a regresar a la cama para poder terminar lo que había empezado con su castaña cuando vio que está ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose al baño.- Qué jodidos haces fuera de la cama? Justo cuando me deshago de todas las interrupciones, te levantas.- Hermione le sonrió aun dirigiéndose al baño.

-Iremos con los Weasley y necesito un baño Draco.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- No tenemos tiempo de estar en la cama.- El rubio le sonrió.

-Oh, entonces, será en la ducha, bien por mi.- dijo palmeando levemente el trasero de la castaña mientras le ganaba hacía el baño, sonriendo como niño pequeño.

-Pero tendrá que ser rápido porque en verdad tenemos que irnos.- dijo la castaña llegando al borde de la puerta del baño, justo cuando la iba a cerrar se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Mamá, tenemos visitas, acaba de llegar la abuela Cissy.- dijo Emma desde el borde de la puerta.

-Que no podemos tener jodido tiempo a solar en esta maldita casa?- grito un rubio frustrado desde el baño. Hermione soltó una risa y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-Iré a saludar a tu madre, mientras tanto piensa bien si quieres tener más hijos o no, Draco.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el epílogo de esta historia. Lo hice a la carrera, cosa que podrán notar y ni siquiera era el epílogo original pero es que el original de quedo en mi lap la cuál murió y no puedo sacar nada de ahí. Fue horrible._

_Ahora tengo que usar la minilap de mi mamá la cuál es rosa y me hace parecer Reptar cuando escribo en ella por lo pequeña que es. Ash._

_Bueno, les agradezco por siquiera pasarse a leerme aún y creenme que lso veré de nuevo con mis historias Los amo. Me largo por que serán las once y tengo que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana._

_Atte: Friidaaa (24 de abril del 2011 a las 10.48Pm en domingo)_


End file.
